fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Plushlings
Plushlings are a race of diminutive mammalian creatures with different colour fur and markings. They can speak in human tongue and possess a unique verbal tic, often squeaking or peppering their sentences with words like "plushy", "plushkin'", "plushily" and other derivatives, often as adjectives. Despite their quirks, Plushlings have professions in numerous Lives, with some working in the field of alchemy, cuisine, tailoring,and wizardry, to name a few. Some are also Travelling Sellers and musicians and one of the plushings is the password clerk found in the post office. It is revealed that Plushlings originated from Levitania. Larkin surmises from having lived with them, that Reveria's Plushling population are descended from Levitania's Plushlings who fell off the island and survived thanks to their soft bodies. A Plushling also mentions the misfortune had one fallen into the ocean, implying Plushlings cannot swim. While most Plushlings in Reveria are under the employment of humans, the native Plushlings in Levitania appear to be largely independent, as demonstrated by Yuelia when she asked of their deepest wishes. The population were skeptical in mentioning so, believing that no one could grant them. However, they inadvertently reveal that the native Plushling dream is to be stuffed with copious amounts of cotton, which according to legend, causes a Plushling to float into the sky and turn into a cloud. One interesting note is that one Plushling goes as far as complaining that its "suit", is getting too hot and it wishes to take it off. However upon realizing it has said this out loud and noticing the player it resumes typical Reverian Plush-speech, such as "squeak squeak" denying that Plushlings wear fur body suits. In a dialogue with Plushlings Skybie and Bumbles, Skybie mentions that both Skybie and Bumbles are "cut from the same cloth". It is shown once that Plushlings are just people in a zip-up suit, when one Plushling said something about unzipping before telling the avatar that Plushlings don't have zips. Plushling Characters Sizzle Sizzle is Alfredo's plushling assistant. He claims he can speak a bit of the chicken and cow language but proves not to be very fluent as demonstrated in the Cook life's tutorial as he offends Eggbert and his fellow chickens. He is able to join the player's party upon reaching the Apprentice rank on the Cook's life. Description: "The number-one Cook among Plushlings. He works hard as sous chef in Alfredo's Bistro." Fabbie/Bumbles Fabbie/Bumbles is a Magician/Wizard that forgotten the errand his Master has sent him on. He is able to join the player's party upon reaching the Expert rank in the Magician/Wizard's life Description: "A clumsy Plushling who has complety forgotten the errand his Master has sent him on." Spoolie '''Spoolie '''is a Plushling Tailor in the Castele Artisans' District. He helps Madam Purl, with the sewing projects. Spoolie is also friends with Taylor, as he is found singing a song about how she taught him how to sew. Description: "A Tailor Plushling whose tailoring skill is extensive. He is poor yet share his Materials with others freely" Skybie '''Skybie '''is a Magician/Wizard. In the past, Skybie was friend with his fellow Plushling wizard, Fabbie/Bumbles, who fell from Levitania/Terra Nimbus. In an un-lockable dialogue when playing as a magician, Skybie reveals this in a rather non-chalant manner. Skybie admits that Fabbie/Bumbles is a bit of "klutz" and careless at times but loves him dearly, and adds in a rather interesting comment that it is because they have both been "cut from the same cloth". Becoming a master Magician/Wizard prompts an unlockable dialogue with Skybie. Gallery Fabbie.png Sizzle Tutorial.png Plushling Plushie Example.png East Levitania Plushling Camp General Store.png Category:Article stubs Category:Characters